(1) Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a high pressure water pump system that is designed to be driven with a standard vertically mounted motor like those used to power consumer lawn mowers. The high pressure water pump system uses an intermediate flange, including an axial thrust bearing, to unite the vertically mounted motor to an axial driven pump. The high pressure water pump system may optionally include vibration dampeners located between the intermediate flange and a horizontal platform to reduce motor noise and vibrations.
(2) Description of the Art
Small high pressure water pumps driven by motors are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,062 describes a high pressure cleaning device where the motor, including the motor drive shaft, is horizonatally oriented.
Other commercially available high pressure water pump systems include horizontally mounted motors, or include vertically mounted motors that include a shaft sleeve that is eliminated by the intermediate flange used in the pump system of this invention.